


Lo sposo del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX0dOYCOsR8.Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M Principe/Drago. Partecipante all’11° p0rnfest.





	Lo sposo del drago

Lo sposo del drago

 

Il principe si sfilò l’elmo di metallo, rimanendo ritto in piedi sulla roccia.

Il drago l’osservò con gli occhi socchiusi, lo vide sfilarsi un pezzo dopo l’altra l’armatura di metallo, ghignò mostrando la chiostra di denti. Le iridi del giovane davanti a lui brillavano d’oro, la sua pelle abbronzata era madida di sudore e liscia.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò il drago, dimenando la coda.

Il principe si sfilò gli stivali, rimanendo con solo dei mutandoni candidi di pizzo e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre gli sbuffi di fumo lo sferzavano ripetutamente.

“Ogni anno mio padre era solito darti una vergine da divorare. Io non ho nessuna intenzione di sacrificare il mio popolo” disse. Si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli castani, che gli ricadevano ai lati del viso spigoloso.

Il drago fece una risata rauca che rimbombò nella caverna umida.

“Perciò farai divorare il bestiame e bruciare i raccolti?” chiese con voce gutturale.

Il principe balzò giù dalla roccia e allargò le braccia, mostrandogli le mani.

“No. Sono qui per offrirmi al loro posto” disse.

Il drago si piegò in avanti, delle fiammelle lambirono i suoi immensi denti candidi, rilucendo dentro le fauci della creatura. Il bestione alzò il capo e lanciò una fiammata, conficcò le unghie nel terreno, graffiandolo, lasciando dei solchi.

“Forse è tempo che tu sappia che io non ‘mangio’ gli esseri umani. Quelle fanciulle mi servivano per ben altro” disse il drago.

Il principe strinse gli occhi, rimanendo rigido e impettito, regolando il proprio battito cardiaco.

“Fai di me ciò che vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa avresti fatto a loro” disse gelido.

Il drago scattò e lo afferrò con una zampa, sbattendolo a terra, il principe gemette, il labbro gli si spezzò e il sangue iniziò a colare. Digrignò i denti e mostrò il collo, il drago lo premette contro il terreno creando un solco. Con un canino gli strappò la stoffa e un tatuaggio raffigurante un drago comparve sulle spalle abbronzate, il principe sentì un calore al bassoventre e mugolò. Socchiuse le gambe e dei gorgoglii gli sfuggirono dalle labbra, mentre un’eccitazione cresceva sul suo basso ventre.

“Io le incanto e ne faccio le mie spose” rispose il drago. Con la punta aguzza della lingua gli lambi il corpo, facendolo tremare e lo stuzzicò, facendolo gemere più forte.

“Perché le cambiavi sempre?” esalò il principe. Le sue gambe scattarono involontariamente e strinse l’indice del drago, strusciandosi contro di lui, graffiandosi con le spesse scaglie.

Il drago gli sfiorò il drago sulla pelle e si leccò le labbra, sentendo il tatuaggio ruggire.

“Questo di solito non attecchiva completamente…” spiegò, mentre il tatuaggio si allargava sulla pelle del giovane, prendendogli la schiena, scendendo, fino ad avvolgere completamente la figura del giovane. “… al contrario che su di te. Evidentemente non solo eri a tua volta vergine, ma eri anche destinato a me. Non avrò più bisogno di nessun sacrificio dalla tua gente. Li hai salvati, ma…”.

Le iridi del giovane divennero vacue e avvertì delle scariche di piacere farsi sempre più forti, mentre si dibatteva, strisciandosi anche contro il terreno.

“… ti sei dannato eternamente. Sarai in eterno lo sposo del drago, principe” disse. Lo penetrò con l’unghia ed iniziò a prenderla con essa, mentre gli lambiva il membro con la lingua.

Il giovane urlava di piacere, il corpo teso e desideroso. Il drago gl’infilò la punta della lingua in bocca e gorgogliò di piacere, sentendo il giovane succhiare. Continuò a prenderlo, facendolo venire ripetutamente.

Sole e luna si susseguivano nel cielo fuori dalla caverna, mentre il corpo del giovane rimaneva desideroso, tramutandosi man mano in un corpo immortale. Le iridi del tatuaggio tatuato erano divenute d’oro come quelle del ragazzo.

Il drago venne a sua volta, mentre lo sperma candido invadeva in rigagnoli la caverna.

“Non temere. Ogni volta che non ci sarò per procacciare cibo o riportare acqua e tesori, tu riposerai, ma in mia presenza sarai sempre un ‘sacrificio’ offerto al mio diletto”.


End file.
